Unexpected
by Writing-Angel18
Summary: Love comes unexpectedly for some. Kagome, Sango, Nayru, and Akia are just four women trying to live a normal life. But things start to change. Love can do funny things. Read to learn more. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

            Hola to all. I've begun a new fic. There was to be an introduction (I have it saved) but I don't like it. Before giving you some background information and the first chapter, I would like inform everyone that updates on _The Sacred Jewels_ will be put on hold. I won't terminate it cuz I hope to finish it one day and have ideas written down to do so, but there doesn't seem to be much interest. Due to this lack of interest, I will take a break. Well, here is my new fic _Unexpected_. 

**Background stuff:** Kagome and Sango work at the hottest club in Tokyo, owned by InuYasha. Recently, Nayru and her five-year-old daughter moved in with Kagome after moving to Tokyo from Spain (where they lived for a couple years). Akia lives with her mother in and is finishing college to get a degree in elementary school education (she hopes to be a teacher). Sesshoumaru is president of a recording company. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. But if I did, I don't suppose I'd be writing any fanfics or be searching for a job.

Unexpected 

****

**Chapter 1: New Job for Nayru**

****

            Kagome placed the stack of pancakes in the middle of the table as a little sleepy little girl walked in rubbing her eyes. The young woman smiled and turned to turn on the stove to warm up some water for tea. She grabbed some plates and forks and put them on the table as well. The little girl pulled out a chair and climbed up.

            "Good morning Mina. Want some pancakes." Kagome set down a cup with orange juice in front of Mina.

            "Yes please."

            Kagome put two small pancakes on her plate and handed her a fork. She watched the little girl pour some syrup clumsily onto her breakfast. She helped out before the container slipped out of her little hands. She heard someone walking towards the kitchen. Nayru walked in wearing a robe. Her long black hair was wet.

            "Good morning Kagome."

            "And to you too. Didn't expect you to be up before I left for work."

            "I decided to accept that job offer from your boss." She sat down at the table and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Good morning sweetie."

            Mina swallowed a bite of sticky pancake and grinned. "Hi mommy."

            Nayru took some pancakes. "Can your mother take care of Mina for me."

            Kagome got up to turn off the stove. "I'm sure she'd love to you. Mina is the closest she can get to a granddaughter until I get married and have kids. I'll ask her when she wakes up."

            The two women drank tea and ate breakfast. Mina finished her pancakes first and went to Souta's room to wake the boy up. Soon he came in to the kitchen followed by his mother and grandfather. Mina bounced in and sat in her mother's lap. Morning's always started like this in the Higirashi household. An hour later, Kagome and Nayru were dressed for work and were on the bus.

~~************~~

            "What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" asked a very irritated InuYasha.

            Sesshoumaru glanced at his half-brother. "I believe I have a right to check up on the club that I am co-owner of."

            InuYasha huffed. "Don't think I'm doing good enough taking care of business?"

            "You fired three employees last night."

            "So?"

            "InuYasha, you can't keep firing people. This club is one of the top clubs. Lots of people come here. That means you need all the help you can get."

            "Don't worry about it. I heard about someone who needs a job from a very attractive employee. I passed on a job offer to her and I think she'll be showing up in a couple minutes. Two more people are being interviewed as we speak."

            Just as he finished telling his brother this, two women walked into the club. InuYasha smirked as Kagome looked his way and frowned. She whispered something to her friend before they walked over to him and Sesshoumaru.

            "InuYasha, this is Nayru." Kagome pushed her friend forward.

            InuYasha looked her over. "Ever worked in a club before."

            The woman shot a nervous glance at Kagome before answering. "No, but I have worked as a waitress. I understand that during the day your club is only open as a restaurant."

            "That's right. At night the club is fully opened." He noticed his brother looking at the nervous woman. "I think you'll have no problem adjusting. Kagome will tell you what to do."

            She smiled. "Thank you so much."

            Kagome smiled at him as well. "Come on Nayru. I'll introduce you to everyone."

            The two women walked off to the employees lounge. InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru with a smirk. The older male frowned at him.

            "What?"

            "Nothing." He crossed his arms. "Except I think you thought she was attractive."

            Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Think what you want. I'm going back to my office. I'll be back tonight."

            "Why?"

            "Some musician wants to speak to me about signing a record deal." With that, he left.

            InuYasha heard glass shattering at the bar and cringed. "That's the fourth time this week Carlos. That's coming from your paycheck."

            "Sorry sir," came the reply.

~************~

            Nayru was leaning against the counter of the bar. She was on her lunch break and had nowhere to go. She sighed blew her bangs off her eyes. The hair settled back onto her brow. She closed her green eyes. She heard someone clear their throat. She opened an eye and saw a familiar young man standing in front of her on the other side of the counter.

            "Miroku!" she exclaimed as she straightened up. "I haven't seen you in since last summer when I came to visit from Spain." She hugged her half-brother over the counter.

            "Sango called me last night and told me you got here a couple days ago. How's Mina?"

            "She's great. She keeps asking when she'll get to see her funny uncle Miroku."

            Miroku laughed. "Tell her I'll come by later." He accepted the bottle of soda Nayru offered. "So how are you doing sis?"

            Nayru shrugged. "Okay I guess. A little depressed. Nothing seems to be going right for me lately."

            "Just because your business failed doesn't mean anything Nayru."

            "Is that all that's gone wrong in my life?"

            He frowned. "Sorry. I didn't mean…"

            "I know."

            A couple walked in and sat a table. Nayru was about to go but was stopped when Sango walked over handing her some empty glasses and grapping two menus. Miroku's eyes followed the object of his affection. His sister rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head.

            "Hello…sister you haven't seen for a while standing right here. Your lechery can wait till later."

            He turned towards her with a hurt expression. "I am deeply offended. I was simply admiring a beautiful friend of ours as she works diligently to earn money."

            "Uh-huh."

            InuYasha appeared next to Miroku. "Nayru?"

            "Yes?"

            "I believe your break ended five minutes ago and there is a table that needs to be waited on."

            Nayru apologized to her brother and rushed off. She reached the table with three college guys who were waiting to be served. She took a deep breath and pulled a notepad from her apron and grabbed the pencil from behind her ear. College guys were one of the toughest customers someone like her had to deal with.

            "Well, look Sean. All that waiting paid off. We got a looker."

            And so it began. "May I take your order?"

            The one called Sean grinned. "Sure."

            The third guy leaned towards her. "Care to give us your number?"

            "Excuse me? I meant what do you want to eat."

            He laughed. "I know. But I was hoping for something extra."

            She rolled her eyes. Here it comes.

            Sean chuckled. "Jake, just order the food."

            She took their order and left quickly, aware that two of those guys had their eyes on her. She slammed the paper with the order on the counter gritting her teeth. Carlos appeared from the kitchen. He took the order and came back with the food.

            "Don't' let them get to ya. Guys like that come here often."

            Nayru smiled. "I'm used to it. Working in a restaurant during high school provided me with practice."

~************~

            InuYasha sat next to Miroku. "New conquest?"

            Miroku looked at him. "Nayru's my half-sister. Same mother, different father."

            "Didn't know you had a sister."

            "Never asked."

            "So your mom divorced and then remarried."

            "Divorced yes. Remarried no."

            Miroku sipped his drink. InuYasha was waiting for a reply. He heard someone slam something onto the counter. He saw a frustrated Nayru. He watched her retrieve the food and walk off. Suddenly Miroku resumed talking.

            "I don't think it's any big secret though. Our mother divorced my father a couple years after I was born. She had joint custody of me until she lost her job. Two years later she got a new job as a child psychologist. She met a guy and fell in love. At least she thought she did."

            "And?"

            "Had Nayru. The guy left after finding out she was pregnant."

            InuYasha narrowed his eyes. "So she was left to take care of a child on her own. That sucks."

            Miroku gripped his bottle of soda. "Gets worse. When Nayru was six, our mother was diagnosed with cancer. It was way too late to do anything. She died half a year later. Nayru had no family. She was sent to her mother's friend, Akia's mother, to live. You know her. Anyways, I met her a couple years later at school. We've been close ever since."

            InuYasha nodded. "She's had it tough."

            "Yeah." Miroku turned around in his chair and leaned on his elbows on the counter. "Enough about that. I hear you have a new DJ playing tonight."

            "And you heard that from…"

            "Sango. I'm thinking of stopping by to check it out."

            "You mean to check out Sango and the other lovely ladies."

            "Them too."

            InuYasha shook his head. _Typical._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** So there it is. I'm on Spring Break right now, so updating probably will be frequent. Hope you all enjoy this new fic. Got any questions, just ask. Now it's time to review!!! Till next time…


	2. A Night at ShikonnoTama Part 1

Hiya! How is everyone this fine day? I forgot to mention last time that three characters from my other story will be used in this one (Nayru, Akia, and Talon), just in case someone was wondering. Anyways, on to chapter two. But first I would like to inform you of the ages of some of the characters real quick and then a disclaimer. R&R!!!!

**Kagome**: 24

**Nayru**: 23

**Sango**: 24

**Akia**: 21

**InuYasha**: 27

**Sesshoumaru**: 29

**Talon**: 25

**Miroku**: 26

**Mina**: 5

**Rin**: 6

**Shippo**: 8

**Alec**: 26

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha is not mine.

Unexpected 

****

**Chapter 2: A Night at Club Shikon-no-Tama (Part 2)**

****

            Nayru applied the last of her make-up, pink lipstick. Her long black hair, which was a little past mid-back, was tied in a French braid. She was wearing a white sleeveless top and low-rise denim jean. She smiled at her reflection and turned to leave the bathroom.

            From the kitchen came the sound of laughter. Nayru walked in to see Grandpa making funny faces at Mina. The little girl was smiling and laughing. Kagome was there laughing as well.

            "Grandpa is funny mommy. He make funny faces." Mina reached for an animal cracker from the box in front of her on the table.

            Nayru hugged and kissed her daughter. "I can see you to will be just fine. Have fun sweetie."

            Mina kissed her mother's cheek. "Bye mommy."

            Nayru and Kagome left, grabbing their purses and nametags from the table by the front door. The two women sat at the bench waiting for the bus. Nayru looked up at the stars. Her mind drifted back to the day she was moving to Spain.

~******~Flashback~******~

            "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you just had a baby Nayru."

            The young mother nodded as she taped the last box. "I have to do this Akia. This move will get me away from…from _him_."

            Sango shut a suitcase that contained Mina's baby clothes. "I understand what you're saying. He hurt you. By moving away with Mina, you hope to forget what he did. You hope to start a new life. But you shouldn't do this."

            Akia agreed. "She's right."

            "Why?" Nayru walked over to Mina's crib and picked her up gently. She put her in her car seat so that she could pack up the crib.

            Sango helped. "In a way, you're admitting defeat to that creep. On the other hand, you would be sending a message saying you aren't gonna mope around crying but instead start over."

            Kagome sighed. "Why Spain Nayru? You two will be so far away."

            Nayru smiled weakly. "Because my mother loved it. She went there once, with me. She was there to perform. I can barely remember though."

            Akia hugged the woman. "You better come visit us."

            Sango joined the hug. "And write everyday."

            Kagome also joined. "And call whenever you can."

            Nayru felt tears forming in her green eyes. "Thanks for everything. Of course I'll do all those things. You three are like sisters to me." She hugged them each.

            Mina started crying. She could sense that something sad was occurring.

~******~End Flashback~******~

            "Nayru, time to go. The bus is here."

            She jolted out of her thoughts and got on the bus with Kagome. _So much for showing him I could handle myself just fine._

~************~

            Akia was sitting at a table by herself. She twirled a lock of her silver hair as she looked around. _Bored. Bored. Bored. Where are those friends of mine?_ She rested her chin on her hands. The Shikon-no-Tama, her cousin's club, was the hottest club around. She came there a lot to release college stress. Tonight she was going to be hanging out with her three best friends, one of which had recently moved back to Tokyo. She sighed. _If they ever get here, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind._

            Her violet eyes watched the mixture of demons (in human form), humans, and mikos danced, talked, ate, and drank. She huffed. Couples everywhere. Sure there were singles too, but not any she saw worth her while. Until she spotted a tall, lean guy with short, wild black hair and green eyes. She blushed as he glanced her way and grinned.

            "Sorry we're late," she heard a familiar voice say.

            _Oh, now you show up._ "No problem you guys." She turned around and smiled at Nayru, Sango, and Kagome.

            The girls sat down. Akia looked back in the direction of the guy, but he was gone. _Oh, well. Not like I expect a guy like that to actually take interest in me. I am a demon after all._ She noticed Sango asking her a question.

            "Huh?"

            "I said 'Did you ever expect someone like InuYasha to actually own such a popular place?'"

            "Honestly, not really. But then again, if Sesshoumaru hadn't offered to help him out in exchange for being co-owner, he wouldn't be where he is right now."

            Kagome laughed. "Really. That jerk couldn't handle something like this on his own."

            "Is that so?"

            The miko froze, her cheeks turning red. They saw InuYasha standing behind her. "Oh, hello InuYasha. Didn't know you were there."

            InuYasha smirked. "Your miko powers must be failing you if you can't even sense a demon approaching."

            Sango waved him off. "Excuse me boss but us girls were having a very important conversation."

            The hanyou glared. "Gossiping about me?" He got a smug look and crossed his arms over his chest. "I shouldn't complain. That is the best topic around."

            Kagome had regained her composure and rolled her brown eyes. "Please. I could think of better."

            "Oh really?"

            "Of course."

            "And that would be…"

            "How about we talk about Kouga girls? Now that's a topic worth our time."

            Sango joined in. "Let's. Don't you just love those wolf demon eyes of his?"

            Akia fluttered her eyes. "Oh yes, and those strong legs. No wonder he wins so many races."

            InuYasha was fuming. "You must think that's funny." He glanced at Nayru. "Aren't you gonna gush over that lame excuse for a demon like these three?"

            Nayru grinned sheepishly. "Don't know him."

            "Well you're lucky. That guy is trouble…"

            Kagome laughed. "Only because he's just as sought after as InuYasha is. Although I don't see why InuYasha is such a prize."

            "Why you little…"

            Akia shook her head. "Ladies present."

            InuYasha huffed and crossed his arms again. "I only see three."

            Kagome stood up suddenly, eyes burning with anger. "What is that supposed to mean?"

            "You should know."

            Akia rolled her eyes as the two began their routine of arguments. She leaned closer to Nayru. "They do this all the time. Sometimes even during work."

            Sango nodded. "I swear they enjoy it."

~************~

            Sesshoumaru was bored with the guy already. His music sucked and he was babbling on about nonsense. _Just get to the point you idiot so I can just give you my answer and leave._ He sipped his drink, pretending to be interested.

            "And then the manager of the restaurant just kept going on about how great my song was and how much he couldn't wait to hear more."

            "I'm sure he meant it too."

            The man frowned in confusion. "Well, yeah. I told he I played there about ten more times."

            Sesshoumaru put down his drink. "Look, I'm sure there are some people who actually like your stuff, but I don't think that you're ready for Demon Records."

            The guy stood up abruptly. "Are you telling me that I just wasted my time talking to you?"

            "Well…yes. And you've wasted my time as well."

            "Well, excuse me. You're the one who agreed to meeting me." He grabbed his jacket off the chair. "That's alright. My agent already has a meeting set up with another company. I'm sure Naraku would have me signed up in a second."

            Sesshoumaru almost laughed in the man's face right there. "If you say so."

            Without another word, the guy left. Very angry.

            "It's about time."

            A waitress showed up and left another drink for him. She gathered up the other man's glass and left. Sesshoumaru leaned forward on the table, rubbing his temples. _Sometimes I tire of these musicians who think they're hot stuff. You tell them the truth and then they blow up at you._

He looked up as he smelled a scent he recognized from earlier that day. The young woman his younger brother had hired that morning was walking by looking at a pager. She looked concerned as she reached a pay phone. She hung up the phone angrily as she realized there was too much noise around to hear who ever it was she was calling.

            Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to her. "Something wrong?"

            She jumped at his sudden appearance. "Oh, um, I'm not sure. I got a page about my daughter but the battery died so I didn't get a chance to read it. And it's too loud in here to use the phone."

            "You don't have a cell phone with you?"

            "I don't have one. The pager is my friend Kagome's."

            He nodded to the door. "I'll let you use mine. Come on."

            He grabbed his coat and followed her outside. She thanked him and quickly dialed the number. He leaned back against the wall of the club building. He glanced at her as he sensed relief coming from her.

            "Mina what's wrong? Did something happen?…Really?…That's horrible. How did that happen?…Oh no. It's okay. We'll look tomorrow…Okay, I gotta go sweetie. I'll be home soon." She hung up and handed Sesshoumaru his phone. "I need to go home."

            "Something wrong?"

            "Mina's puppy ran off. I told her not to let her out at night with out a leash and to let Souta or someone else do it, but she let her out."

            "I can give you a ride."

            She smiled. "Thank you so much. Just let me go tell my friends."

~************~

            Nayru was looking out the window of the Sesshoumaru's car. She was fidgeting with the bottom her jacket and biting her lip. She looked over at the demon next to her. _This is InuYasha's brother? He's not as bad as Kagome and Sango says. He's been really nice to me and he doesn't even know me._ She noticed he had long silver hair like Akia and InuYasha. He also had ears like Akia and the same stripes. She saw him glance at her with his golden eyes. She blushed and looked forward.

            "You're staying with Kagome correct?"

            "Yes, just until I'm able to afford my own place."

            "How long have you been there?"

            "A few days. I just moved back here from Spain. Things have changed the past five years."

            He turned the car right onto the next street. "How so?"

            "For one, that club was never around and I've never met you or your brother until now. Although the others seem to know you two pretty well."

            He nodded. "About five years ago my brother came up with the idea to open a club for humans and demons alike. At first I thought it was a stupid idea but I saw how determined he was so I offered to help him out."

            "In exchange for co-ownership."

            She noticed him glance at her again. "That's right. But he needed my help. He needed lots of money to start the club and I had plenty."

            "Really?"

            "Ever heard of Demon Records?"

            "Sure. One of the best recording companies around."

            "Belonged to my father. He left it to me to continue handling business."

            "So InuYasha got left with nothing?"

            "No. He chose to quit. He was Vice-President of the company. Not sure why he did, but he did."

            "Well now he's successful again. Maybe that's why he quit. So he could show everyone he could make it on his own. I did something like that myself."

            "How so?"

            "My mother owned a small music school. She taught kids how to play various instruments whenever she wasn't on tour. I remember her have others help teach when she was gone."

            "You're mother is a musician?"

            Nayru looked at her hands. A tear threatened to escape. "Was. She played the violin and the piano. She sometimes sang too."

            She was glad when he didn't push to know more. Luckily they had reached the Higurashi shrine. She got thanked him and got out. Right when the car pulled away and she opened the door, a puppy ran inside the house. Nayru frowned. _Weird._

******************************************

**A/N:** Sneaky little puppy. What's she up to? Anyways, notice that this chapter is only part one. I basically wanted to focus on Nayru a little in this part and introduce Akia. Next part is on the way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time…


End file.
